


We're Not Normal

by fakingg_sanity



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Episode: s02e01 Kiss Kiss Bang Bang, Kissing, M/M, Making Up, Mentions of TYTNW
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-10
Updated: 2018-11-10
Packaged: 2019-08-21 16:35:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16580141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fakingg_sanity/pseuds/fakingg_sanity
Summary: “You’re not mad at me?”“Furious. But luckily for you, I’m willing to push that aside right now. We’ll forget about you leaving, about you showing back up, about your psychotic ex-boyfriend and about whatever happened while you were gone. And we’ll just… exist."Post Kiss Kiss Bang Bang. Jack and Ianto sort some stuff out in their own... special way.





	We're Not Normal

The hotel was nice, if a bit up its own arse. Ianto didn’t mind. He was pleasantly tipsy on fancy gin and tonics and Owen was mumbling about finding some bird to shag from somewhere next to him. The bar was almost empty. Just Ianto, Owen and a handful of other patrons, who by the looks of things, were all looking ready to leave. It was gone 2am, after all. Ianto hadn’t seen the girls in hours, they’d heard the spa was amazing and off they went, he imagined they were probably passed out from relaxation by now. Jack was another matter. Oh Jack. 

Ianto really didn’t know what to do about him. He’d begged off coming to the bar with Owen and him, saying he was tired… something about not sleeping properly for a while. He’d said a lot of things like that since he’d been back. When they’d all had dinner earlier, Jack had been ecstatic, saying it’d been forever since he’d had proper food. Everyone had brushed past it as Owen launched into some crass story. But Ianto had stored it away, in that little box marked ‘Jack’ that sat at the back of his head. 

“Ianto, mate. I think I’m gonna call it a night. I’m on the rough end of rough. I don’t know how you’re not pissed. You’ve drank more than me…” 

“Welsh blood, Owen. And I’m not a sissy.”

“Oi!” Owen tried to lunge for him, but Ianto easily caught his wrist and set it down on the bar with a laugh. “if any… anyone is a sissy. It’s you. You wear a suit everyday…”

“And he looks damn good.” A voice from behind them sounded. Jack. “C’mon Owen, let’s get you to bed.”

With Ianto’s help, they managed to get Owen to his room with not too much hassle. He was asleep the moment his head hit the pillow. Murmuring something about a fit blond. Jack led Ianto out of the room quietly and they shut the door behind them. Ianto’s room was two down from Owen’s and he headed towards it, not really knowing if he wanted Jack to follow. He swiped the key card and pushed the door open, he looked back to where Jack was stood, slightly awkwardly, a few feet away. He rolled his eyes. 

“Come on then, I’ll pour you a whiskey.”

God, this was awkward. Ianto didn’t know why, they’d been alone with each other more time than he could count. He’d seen Jack naked every which way he could imagine, and in the months Jack had been gone… boy did he imagine. Yet he still felt so uncomfortable, so unsure of himself. He grabbed a bottle from the mini fridge and cracked it open. 

“They really overcharge for that stuff you know.”

Ianto shrugged. 

“You’re paying for it.”

Jack laughed as Ianto handed him the drink, they both took a sip silently. 

“So…”

“So…”

They both chuckled as they both started talking at the same time. Ianto gestured to Jack to go first. 

“I was just gonna say… you look really good.” Ianto blushed, ducking his head. Jack grinned. “I’ve missed that.”

“Missed what?” Ianto turned around and walked towards the big window that looked out across the water. They could see the water tower from here. Not too far from home… 

Jack followed him to the window and set his drink down on a small coffee table. 

“Missed you not being able to take a compliment. Missed seeing you blush. Missed just about everything to be honest.”

Jack trailed off. Ianto kept his eyes focused on the tower in the distance. Trying to keep himself grounded. He didn’t know what to say. 

“I meant what I said before, I want to take you out," Jack said after a few minutes of silence. "On a date. A proper one. With waiters and food and a movie. I want to do this right this time.” Ianto gave him a side glance, perhaps he let a little bit too much through, because Jack frowned. “You don’t believe me.”

“That’s not it, Jack.”

“Then… You don’t want to anymore. You take back your yes?”

“No.” Jack blew out a breath. Ianto let his eyes slip closed. This was horrible. “I just need some time. You’ve been gone for months Jack, and you come back and you’re so….”

“So what?”

“So… different. I can’t stand it Jack. You’re not acting like you…”

“And how am I supposed to act?”

Ianto set his drink down too, he turned back to the room and started to pace, his frustration coming out in waves. 

“You’re supposed to say something dirty, make a joke. Tell me about all the people you shagged while you were away-”

“-I didn’t shag anyone while I wa-” 

“-Ask me to sleep with you again. Make me blush, push me against that wall and fuck me. You’re not supposed to ask me on a date, you’re not supposed to look that sad and… that broken.” Ianto walked up to Jack, stopping just short before their bodies collided. “What happened to you to make you like this…”

Ianto gestured vaguely at Jack. They were both breathing heavily. Ianto was staring into Jack’s soul. God, he’d missed those blue eyes. They could rip the truth from him when he didn’t even know it himself. 

“Does it matter?”

Ianto grabbed Jack’s hands tightly, pulling them so their bodies were connected, touching from chest to thigh. 

“It does if we’re going to do this. You say you want this. Want more…” Ianto tugged their bodies impossibly closer. He wrapped his arms around Jack, one coming to grip the other man’s hair at the back of his head. Jack’s hands slotted around Ianto’s waist, bringing their groins together with force. “I need to know you’re really here.”

“I’m here.” Jack basically growled. His forehead leaned against Ianto’s, and each could feel the other’s heavy breathing against their lips. “But I want to do this properly.”

He pulled back slightly, it took all the energy he had in the world, but he pulled back. Ianto moaned at the loss of contact, the tenting in his suit trousers obvious now they were standing apart. 

“I want to prove to you that I mean it this time. I don’t want what we had before.” Ianto’s eyes darkened, Jack’s trousers twitched. “Okay… I do want that. But I want other stuff too.”

Ianto stalked closer to him, he wrapped his arms around Jack’s shoulders and kissed his neck. 

“What other stuff?” Ianto said, muffled by his lips on Jack’s Adams apple.

Jack groaned, but fought to keep his head above water. He wanted nothing more than to just sink into this, let Ianto remind him what it felt like to be alive. But he needed to get this out first. 

“Like dates.” This came out breathlessly and high pitched. Ianto continued his assault on Jack’s neck. “Like dates, and cinema trips and spending the night at yours… not the hub all the time. Cooking dinner and… and….” Jack moaned and grabbed the back of Ianto’s head, holding him in place. “and watching TV. Like normal people.”

Ianto laughed, hot breath on Jack’s jaw line. 

“We’re not normal.”

“No… but we can try.” Jack pushed at Ianto’s shoulders, Ianto’s lips were red and swollen, his eyes dark and cheeks flushed. Jack wanted nothing more than to push him backwards onto that bed and have him right there. But he couldn’t. “Let me do this right.”

Ianto ran a hand through his hair and pulled back. He pulled at his trousers, that were clearly giving him some grief. 

“Why? Just… why?”

Jack took a deep in breath. 

“I had a lot of time to think while I was away. And I thought a lot about you. About us. And I realised I wanted more. It was fun before and I know it was what we both wanted. But I think I realised how much I need you. God, I need you.”

“I’m right here.” Ianto opened his arms. He slipped off his jacket and threw it over a chair. “I’m right here Jack, and I can’t believe I’m the one who’s pushing for a shag right now. But it’s been months, and right now, I just need to know you’re here.”

“You’re not mad at me?” Jack’s voice was quiet. 

“Furious.” Ianto felt a little bad when he saw Jack’s face crumble. “But luckily for you, I’m willing to push that aside right now. We’ll forget about you leaving, about you showing back up, about your psychotic ex-boyfriend and about whatever happened while you were gone. And we’ll just… exist.” 

To say Jack leapt on him would be an understatement. They were kissing in an instant. Lips and teeth and grabbing hands and suddenly there was a leg between Jack’s and he’s been aching for this for over a year. Ianto fell back on the bed, pulling Jack with him, he opened his legs and Jack was between them immediately, pulling at his belt and his shirt. It’s frantic. And they don't quite manage to get all their clothes off. But god, its good. 

Later, Jack grins into Ianto’s shoulder, bites it gently then presses a kiss to the mark he’s made. Ianto pushes his arse back sleepily and Jack laughs. Too tired to go again. They settle into sleep and Jack ignores that tight feeling in his chest that tells him he’s about to fall. For now, he’s just glad to be home.


End file.
